


Young Love

by dstar93



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstar93/pseuds/dstar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Emma knows who her parents are, and the curse was not a curse at all it was done by good so that they could have a new life away from magic, and evil. Emma was a princess and she loved and hated it. Regina is still the Evil Queen and Mayor but kind of has a soft spot for Emma sometimes, and Emma has a close friendship to Rumplestiltskin which her parents really dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love of a Different Kind

Emma was 18 years old and she was glad that she was 18 because now maybe her parents would stop treating her like a baby who could not do anything for herself. Emma loved her parents but she wanted to be free to make her own choices and mistakes like they did. Emma knew the only reason they still kept a close eye on her was because she was close to Rumplestiltskin and that was very frowned upon by everybody. Emma was in her senior year of high school and she was so glad that she was in her last year. The school year had just started and her best friends were Belle and August.  
  
The day started out normal like most mornings. She ate breakfast with her parents and got ready for school and then walked off to school. She was at her locker when her friend August came up behind her and leaned against the lockers next to her.  
  
"Hey princess how's your day going?" August asked  
  
"Don't call me princess. It's good so far I like school." Emma replied  
  
"Don't say that so loud nerd." August joked  
  
"So where is Belle have you seen her at all yet?" Emma asked closing her locker  
  
"No I have not but she will turn up soon she is probably off reading or something. Some times I wish that girl was more like you." August said  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Emma asked  
  
"I just mean she needs a boyfriend and you've had a lot." August laughed  
  
"I have not had a lot, and what about you womanizer." Emma said  
  
"Okay point is we both weren't that great at summer romance. Well at least I wasn't." August said smiling widely  
  
"I don't know what you're suggesting but I have not  had any romance since Jefferson so there was nothing for me." Emma said as she kept walking  
  
"Oh my dear that is not what I heard. I hear you got caught leaving the home of one Rumplestiltskin early in the morning." August said  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and groaned "That was way more publizied than it needed to be. I love that out of all the important issues in the world me sleeping over someones house  
is headlining news."  
  
"Emma it's news when you're the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. Emma you know I love you I just worry about you." August said sincirly  
  
"I didn't do anything with him August. Look I got to go alright I will see you later I promise." Emma said walking off from August Emma walked away from August a little angry about the speculation about her and Gold. Then Emma thought back to the night August was refering to.  
  
Flashback  
1 Month Ago...  
  
Emma went to Rumple after she had a fight with her parents about school and a life beyond Storybrooke. She was upset and just wanted to get away from everything that  
was making her angry. She showed up at Rumples house and he let her in so they could talk.  
  
"Emma what's going on?" He asked concerned  
  
"My parents want to keep me here and never let me go that's what. Gold I can't keep living like this and I hate it." Emma said verge of tears  
  
"Emma you know this is how it has to be for now. Just until you finish high school and get your life in order." He said rubbing her shoulder  
  
"I can't talk to anyone about this and I want to because yes even though it is a little weird to have you as more than a friend I like it and I want to tell people that I love you and  
not ashamed of it." Emma said tearfully  
  
"Emma I love you too but you're only 18 years old and that is a huge difference in our ages. Besides that I am the most hated man in this town, I have killed a lot of people Emma and I screw everybody over." Rumple said looking down  
  
"Yeah I get it you're Rumplestiltskin the great and powerful Dark One, but I don't care you're not that man anymore this world has changed you. Back in our land you were never given a true chance to be the man you could be. I love you, and you love me people would understand that." Emma yelled  
  
"No they wouldn't Emma they would think I was taking advantage of you, or that I had some sort of spell on you and figured out a way to bring the magic back to this world. I can't have them knowing Emma they will tear our relationship apart and neither of us want that. At least I don't." He yelled back  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean? You think I want to out this relationship so that it will fail?" Emma said  
  
"Emma frankly I don't what the hell you're trying to do. You came here upset about your parents because you want to leave this town, and then you bring up our relationship and how you want to expose it." Rumple said  
  
"I am just sick and tired of hiding it okay. I mean aren't you tired of hiding it? Everytime we see each other we have to act as if everything is still the same as it was months ago, but it's not." Emma said  
  
"Emma when our relationship comes out you father is going to march right over here and kill me. I am responsible for so many deaths of people your parents loved like family. Nothing can change what I did Emma." Rumple said  
  
"But you're not that person anymore and if they can't see that then I guess they don't really love me because if they did then they wouldn't care they would accept me for me. They wouldn't want to me to pick some guy they approved of." Emma said  
  
"Is this what its about? Your parents found you a man?" Rumple asked and laughed  
  
"Yeah and I just don't want to be put in that position." Emma said sadly  
  
"We can tell them when you graduate. No sooner than that alright?" He said sighing  
  
Emma smiled and kissed him lightly before he grabbed her and kissed her harder.  
  
\---Present Day---  
  
Emma was keeping the hugest secret of her life, and she knew that her parents would kill her and Gold once they found out about it. She knew that she would have to tell August about it sooner because he was getting suspicious. Belle already knew about it and she understood it and was actually glad for them. Emma went on with her day like nothing was bothering her, and she got through it.  
  
Even though it felt like the day would never end it was finally over and she was now home before her parents had a chance to be sitting there waiting for her. Emma heard a knock at the door and when she opened it Graham was standing there, he was a year older than her and worked with her father at the police station. He was a good looking guy and if Emma was being honest with herself if she didn't love Gold so much she would probably try to go after Graham. He was 6'3, had brown hair, and big blue eyes, and the cutest smile. She smiled and let him into the house.  
  
"Hey Graham what's going on?" Emma asked  
  
"Your father wanted me to tell you that he hopes you had a great day but he and your mother won't be home till late tonight." Graham said simply  
  
"Oh great got the house to myself then." Emma smiled  
  
"Yeah well I will get out of your way. You know Emma you and I could do something tonight if you don't have plans." Graham asked shyly  
  
"Oh...umm. I don't actually know what I am doing tonight yet but that sounds great. Let me check to make sure August and Belle aren't planning to do a surprise drop in on me,  
and I will call you before you get off work." Emma smiled  
  
"Alright I hope to see you later then." Graham said as he left  
  
Emma smiled and bit her bottom lip. She pulled her phone out and called Gold to see if he wanted to meet up tonight.  
  
When he picked up he sounded a little irritated.  
  
"Gold hey I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight? My parents are out for some meeting or whatever, and I have the house to myself tonight." Emma asked  
  
"Emma I can't tonight, I have a prior engagement to attend. I'm sorry love but how about another night." Gold said  
  
"Oh sure yeah that's fine I will find something else to do. I'll let you go." Emma said sadly  
  
"Alright goodbye love. I love you Emma." Gold said  
  
"I love you too." Emma said before he hung up.  
  
Emma sat on her bed in her room staring at Graham's number on the screen. She considered the thought of what Gold would think when he found out she spent an evening with Graham. But then she figured that she could hang out with whom ever she wanted as long as nothing more occured passed friendship. So she dialed the number and told Graham that they could hang out and they could watch movies or something at her place, and he agreed so she closed her phone and went to get ready. 


	2. Caught

Emma was walking around the house in some cut off sweat shorts, and a white tank top. Emma was listening to music and making some food when there was a knock at the door, and she got up to open the door and smiled at Graham. She invited him and she commented on the t-shirt he was wearing that it brought out his eyes, he was wearing blue shirt, with his leather jacket over and jeans. They went into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the TV, and Graham smiled at the amount of food, and junk that Emma had on the table.  
  
"So do you always eat this much?" Graham laughed  
  
"Yes I do my parents make sure that I get pleanty of training so I have a very fast metabalism. Besides I have seen you eat Deputy and believe me sometimes it is not a pretty site to see." Emma laughed  
  
"Well I am a huntsman Emma I have to eat that much to keep my strength up. I am impressed that you can handle everything you handle, this whole thing can't be easy for you can it? Being a princess in a modern world where we have been cursed to live, must sound crazy saying it out loud like that." Graham said  
  
"Yeah it really is but that is why I try not to think about it so much because if I do then it is all real. I love my life, and my parents but sometimes I wish that there was not so much pressure on my from everyone. If I make one little mistake it's the talk of the town and nobody ever lets it go, and that really gets to me sometimes." Emma said sadly  
  
"Sorry tonight should be fun and I am sort of bumming the mood with my drama." Emma apologized  
  
"Emma it's alright I get feeling awkward, and what its like to have everybody stare at you like you should be doing something else other than what you want." Graham said  
  
"Well thank you that is very sweet but lets get this night going. So I pulled out some movies that I thought would have been wanting to watch. Lord of the Rings sound okay to you? I have other things if you want." Emma asked  
  
"No that sounds fine put it on." Graham said  
  
Emma put on the movie and then she sat back down on the couch, as she was sitting on the couch next to Graham she was thinking of Gold for a while before she stopped and let herself enjoy the night.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gold was sitting in his living room talking to his ex wife, and he was currently wondering what Emma was doing right now. Mila was sitting across from her ex glaring at him because  
he was not doing what she asked him too.  
  
"When are you going to man up and be an adult about this?" Mila asked  
  
"Mila I have done everything you've asked of me, you wanted a divorce you got it. There is nothing left to give you Mila we have nothing left to settle, the divorce will be official in three days." Gold said  
  
"I'm pregnant Rumple, the child is of course yours." Mila said  
  
"What? Mila when did you find this out?" Rumple stuttered out  
  
"I've known for a while, and now I am telling you because I have though a lot about this and there could still be chance with us, I know you may have moved on and that is fine  
but I want to give us one last chance with out son." Mila said  
  
"Son? We're having a son?" He asked smiling a little  
  
"Yes we are, we can still file the divorce and make it official but I would like us to try, we don't have to live together or anything. I want you to be involved in this life, our sons  
life. I still love you and I know you love me too, and that is more than enough all I want is for our son to have both his parents." Mila said  
  
"Mila I have somebody in my life as unconventional as our relationship may be I love her and I cannot betray her. I can be ther for my son but I can't have another chance at a  
relationship with you. I'm sorry." Rumple apologized  
  
"It's the Princess isn't it?" Mila asked about Emma  
  
"Mila..." He started  
  
"That look just told me the answer. I'm fine with that you know, I love you no matter what and if she makes you happy then I'm glad. I never wanted this life for us, I never wanted you to feel like I was killing you on the inside. When we came to this land I thought it was a chance to start over, but I think the way we are going is what's best for us now." she said  
  
"Mila I will always love you for giving birth to my first born son, and that means so much to me. I want to as involved as I possibly can in his life." Rumple said  
  
"I want that too Rumple more than anything. We can work everything out later you should probably go see Emma and talk this over with her." Mila said standing up  
  
"Thank you Mila. I will talk to you soon alright. Thank you for not having a problem with Emma." Rumple said  
  
Mila said goodbye and hugged him then he was on her way. Gold stood there his mind racing from the information that he had just learned, and all her was certain about right now was that he needed to see Emma and talk to her about it. He got his coat and went out to his car, and drove to Emma's house where unknown to him she was with Graham.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma and Graham were on the couch watching the movie when there was a knock on the door, Emma got up and paused the movie and asked Graham to get more soda while  
she answered the door. Emma went to the door and was surprised to see her boyfriend standing there. Before Emma could say anything he put his arms around her and brought  
her closer to him, and kissed her softly. Emma put her arms around him and kissed him back, and the kiss got more intense so much so that Emma didn't even notice Gold closing the door and pushing her up against it. He had his hands on her hips and pushed the fabric of her shirt up, putting his hands on her warm skin. Neither of them noticed a very shocked looking Graham until he made his presence known.  
  
"Oh...wow I'm so sorry." Graham said turning around  
  
Gold pushed away from Emma and looked at her. Emma sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Emma what is he doing here?" Gold hissed  
  
"You said you were busy, and Graham asked if I wanted to hang out tonight so I said yes." Emma whispered  
  
"Well now he knows about this so what are we going to do?" He asked  
  
"I won't say anything. I promise." Graham said honestly  
  
"Graham you have to be sure, you can't even act differently toward either of us. If my parents found out right now it would not be good for anyone." Emma warned  
  
"I know Emma I promise I will not tell anybody. Look I will just go alright, thanks for tonight Emma it was really fun we should do it again sometime." Graham said  
  
"Yeah we will, and thanks. Night Graham." Emma said as Graham went out the door  
  
That just left Emma and Gold there in the empty house staring at each other. Emma and Gold went and sat on the stools in the kitchen and just stared at each other for a while  
not knowing what to say.  
  
"Was this a date?" Gold asked  
  
"What? No it was not a date. Graham is a friend and he asked if I wanted to do something tonight. I told him no at first because I was hoping that me and you could have a nice  
night together but you were busy and told me to make other plans. So I did with Graham and we were just eating and watching some movies." Emma explained  
  
"Well it certainly looked like he thought it was a date. I mean were you acting like you didn't have a boyfriend or were in a relationship at all?" Gold asked  
  
"Hey do not guilt me. You're the one who wanted to hide this from people so do not give me that crap. If you wanted to put your claim on me we wouldn't be sneaking around  
all over the place." Emma yelled  
  
"You know why we can't do that." Gold said  
  
"No I really don't, not anymore. We love each other, I'm of legal age, and nobody can do anything to us. So that just leaves me to wonder if you would be embarrassed by our  
relationship but we talked about that and you said it wouldn't so I believed you, and I just don't know what to do anymore Gold." Emma said  
  
"I'm sorry but Emma I am scared. I am scared that your parents are going to send you away, or rip us apart another way. I don't want to lose you, and you should be with someone who is your age, and who can give you what you want out of life." Gold told her  
  
"I want you alright cut all this bullshit. I'm done hiding if you want to keep hiding then break up with me right now because starting tomorrow I am going to start telling people we are a couple starting with my parents." Emma demanded  
  
"I'm not breaking up with you." Gold said simply  
  
"So we're going to tell people?" Emma asked hopefully  
  
"Fine we can tell people, but it is not going to be easy. The backlash on this is going to be intense you do understand that don't you?" Gold asked  
  
"I know Gold okay I am not stupid because I know how much hell I am going to get for this, and how much you're going to get. But I love you , and we can't keep going like  
this because it is killing me, and will ruin our relationship." Emma said  
  
"I love you too Emma. Tomorrow we will tell people that our relationship is more than just friendship." Gold smiled  
  
Emma walked around the counter and pushed herself up against Gold. He put his arms around her tightly, and kissed her softly. Emma put her arms around him, and felt his  
arms around her waist and pushed her up against the counter. Emma could feel things taking a heated turn as Gold helped her get up onto the counter, and wrapped her legs  
around him tightly. Emma pushed his jacket off from his shoulders and he did the same with her tank top. He moved his lips down to her neck and that is when Emma's parents  
got home.  
  
David and Mary Margaret got home early that night and walked in to quite the surprise.  
  
"What the hell?!" David yelled


	3. Truth is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, sorry for waiting so long to post this. I hope you enjoy it don't forget to R&R

Emma jumped and pushed Gold away from her trying to find something to cover herself with while staring at her slack jawed parents. David went over to Gold and punched him in the face, Emma screamed for her father to stop. David didn't quite listen to her until she jumped in front of him, and he almost hit her instead of Gold.

 

"Emma what the hell are you doing?" David yelled

 

"I am trying to get you to stop hitting my boyfriend." Emma said

 

"Your what?" Mary Margaret asked suprised

 

"Leave him alone Dad he didn't do anything wrong." Emma demanded

 

"Emma his whole existance is wrong. You are too young and you deserve better than this." David yelled

 

"Dad you don't understand I chose him, I want him and that's it. Let him go." Emma demanded again

 

"David let him go." Mary said softly

 

David backed away from Gold and he slumped to the ground, and Emma rushed over to him an put his face in her hands.

 

"You okay?" Emma asked Gold

 

"Yeah luv I'm fine." Gold replied

 

Emma helped him up off the floor and then turned to look at her parents. She knew that she had a lot of explaining to do about the situation they walked in on. David stormed out of his house slamming the door causing Emma to jump a little.

 

"Rumplestiltskin I think it is time for you to leave. I need to talk to my daughter." Mary said softly

 

"Of course. Emma I will see you later." Gold said sweetly

 

Emma just smiled and then looked at her mother once they were alone. Mary went into the living room inviting Emma to join her on the couch, she sighed but went to her mother regardless.

 

"So please tell me this was some sort of cruel joke." Mary asked

 

"No I'm sorry but its not a joke." Emma said

 

"Why him Emma? All we wanted to do is protect you from that man and now you're inviting him in." Mary said

 

"I'm not a kid anymore, he is not the bad guy you all make him out to be. Did I think that he may be using me yes, but we have been together for a while now and he has not done one thing to anybody I care about." Emma explained

 

"How long exactly have you two been together?" Mary asked hesitantly

 

"Five months. We were not going to tell anybody till after I graduated this year and now we decided to start telling people. I know you may hate it but I love him Mom, and I can't help it. I have to be true to my heart, and myself." Emma said

 

"Emma have you done other things with him? Like sexually?" Mary asked awkwardly

 

"Mom I really don't want to answer that question." Emma replied just as awkwardly.

 

"Emma I can't stop you from being with him we both know how stubborn you are but your father is not going to just have a conversation about this." Mary said

 

"Mom I'm sorry if I let you down, if I didn't uphold a perfect image of what princess should be." Emma apologized

 

"Emma you don't have to be sorry for falling in love with someone. Do I think he is the right person for you? No I don't but that is not anyones choice to make but yours, and his. I just want to make sure that you're safe, and happy." Mary said hugging her daughter

 

"He treats me good Mom, I wouldn't stay with him if I felt that he was using me." Emma said

 

Mary Margaret and Emma continued to talk about everything, and Emma felt a lot better knowing her Mother still supported her. She kept thinking of her father though who was out there probably getting people to go after Gold. All Emma could do was sit by and see how this all played out, since her parents now knew the whole town would know.

 

David came back home about an hour later, and saw his wife sitting there waiting for him. He sighed and closed the door quietly behind him. David went and sat by his wife on the couch and looked down at his hands.

 

"How is she?" David asked concerned for Emma

 

"She is terrified that her father hates her." Mary said

 

"I don't hate her. I hate him, and I hate the thought of them together. I barely tolerated them being friends and talking with each other. Now this? How are we suppose to handle this? We can not let her see him." David said

 

"We can't stop her from being with him David you know as well as I do that she is more stubborn than the both of us. She loves him, and he loves her we have no reason to destroy that because we have a problem with him. This curse changed people David, and maybe he's changed. Magic is back, and he has not tried anything to anyone since that had happened. He divorced his wife, and things are going to get so complicated for Emma once this secret comes out to the public, and she is going to need us by her side no matter what." Mary said

 

"Mary Margaret I don't know if I can support her choice this time. I love Emma more than anything in the world but she is going to get hurt. Rumplestiltskin never does anything with out a plan in his head. I want to believe he's changed for Emma's sake but I just can't look passed what he's done." David said

 

"David I don't think she is going to change her mind. If we don't try to accept this we could lose our daughter and the fighting with this man is not worth losing our only daughter over." Mary said reasonably

 

"What if I can't accept it? I don't want to lose my daughter but I also don't want to see her hurt because of Rumplestiltskin." David said

 

"We don't have to openly accept him into the family David, we just have to be civil because for whatever reason Emma chose to give her heart to him and we have to support that because we love her." Mary Margaret said

 

"Is she still awake?" David asked

 

"Yes she is in her room." Mary said

 

David nodded, got up, and headed up stairs to Emma's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to call him in. When he did he walked in and sat on the chair by her desk. He sighed and ran his hands over his face, Emma just sat on her bed looking at her father.

 

"Emma I don't exactly know what to say to you right now, but I want you to know I love you more than anything in this world and nothing you do can ever change that fact. Even if I don't approve of the choices you made. I love you and always will protect you if I feel you are in danger just know that I am doing it with the most pure intentions." David said

 

"I know I messed up. I never thought I would be in a relationship with a man who is older than my parents, but I am and I love him. I know you and mom pictured me with someone completely different. I love you Dad, and I don't want you to look at me like I'm a disappointment." Emma said

 

"Emma I'm not disappointed with you, I'm shocked. I come home expecting to see my daughter with Graham watching a movie, and instead I see her on our kitchen counter with a man whom tried to kill me, your mother, and most of our closet friends more than once. I just want you to be careful." David said

 

"I promise that I am careful Dad. I love him, and he loves me this is not some ploy to destroy you, even thought I know you may have a hard time accepting that but it is the truth." Emma said

 

"I believe you Emma, and for whatever reason I know Rumplestiltskin loves you. But if he hurts you Emma in any way I will destroy him." David promised

 

"Okay Dad. I love you." Emma said hugging her dad. "And I have one request. Dinner, just to formally announce that Gold and I are a couple and in a relationship." Emma added

 

"Alright I will try to be civil. Just let me know when this dinner will take place. Goodnight Emma." David said leaving the room

 

Emma sat on her bed feeling a little better with the situation until she got a phone call from August. He told her that people heard about her and Gold being a couple and had been saying things like crazy. August asked her to meet him tomorrow before school at Granny's, which she agreed to.

 

As promised Emma met August at Granny's early before school. She saw him sitting at the booth waiting for her with coffee and breakfast waiting, so she went over to him and sat down.

 

"Hi Emma, thanks for coming so early." August said

 

"Sure you said it was important. So whats up?" Emma asked

 

"Your dad came barging into my Dad's place last night yelling and he was really pissed off. He was asking people to rally up to beat some sense into Gold. I was in the back loading some stuff and I heard him telling my dad about how he came home and found you being violated by that man. So I was right you are letting Gold violate you all over the place." August said

 

"August it is not like that okay I knew that you had a hunch something was going on okay, but its not just a fling okay. I love him, and he loves me we are serious about this relationship. Its been going on for months and we were going to tell people today but my parents came home earlier than expected." Emma explained

 

"Emma I am glad that you found someone to be with, but I just want you to be careful alright? I know you wouldn't go into this blind but I just want to protect you. You're like my little sister. I love you Emma I just want you to know that I am always here for you no matter what." August said

 

"I love you too August, and thank you so much for that little chat. Honestly I don't know what I am going to do with this whole announcement thing. We are having dinner tonight and that is going to be really awkward and uncomfortable." Emma said

 

"What did you father say about that?" August asked eating some of his eggs

 

"He was pissed at first but then he came in and talked to me. We talked about how he is going to try to accept it but I just don't think that is going to go over well. Gold loves me but my father has every reason to hate his guts. My mother was way more understanding but she is starting to get concerned and curious about our sexual history. I am just not comfortable discussing that with her." Emma said

 

"Ew gross and I am not comfortable hearing it. I mean Ems no offence but Gold is old, how does he even like you know get it going? Is he like you know...taking something to get it up...."August was rambling on

 

"Okay enough. August we do just fine in that department. Believe me he needs no medication to get it up. That is all that is to be said on this subject because I can not stand having this conversation with you." Emma said

 

"Okay fine by me. So we should get to school, and hey don't worry about the people in school today I will protect you Emma. Forever I will protect you." August said hugging Emma tightly

 

Emma and August walked to school together and that was the most normal part of the day. Emma was the talk of the town, and her affair with Gold. Everyone was staring at her, but she just held her own and walked off into her first class.


End file.
